


Ever Ever After [Vid]

by LightSpinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick look back at the happy ending of season 1. (Note: This was made in November, while they were still trekking in Neverland's jungle.) EDIT: Embed fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Ever After [Vid]

Enjoy!

P.S. I'm creating a personal website, which has everything I've written or vidded that has ever been put online, & download links for the vids. If you're interested, check it out at: lightsweaving.weebly.com.

P.P.S. I was trying to contact Google, a feat which appears to be impossible, because YouTube wasn't allowing me to reply to viewer comments & my account got deleted. Google keeps saying I can recover my account, but refuses to let me do so. And, again, I haven't found anyway to contact them. I'm not sure as to whether or not my YouTube account will be recovered. If it's not, then I will find another streaming site to use, because I'm really annoyed with Google's obstinate hijinks. In the meantime, I'm really glad I decided to post a site, which means there are download links even if, temporarily, there aren't streaming ones.

Since I can reply to comments here, & do get emails saying when I receive comments, if there's any issues with the downloads or if you have any ideas on either dealing with Google/YouTube or alternative streaming sites, please post them here.

P.S.*3. While I can't say that everything is fixed, I'm trying to get everything reuploaded. It seems like the issues stem from Firefox & YouTube decided they don't like each other, at least on my computer, because IE isn't having the same issues. Anyway, it should work now. Sorry for the delay.


End file.
